l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Otomo Taneji
Otomo Taneji was an Imperial Courtier and became the Otomo Daimyo. Family Taneji's great-grandfather was the influential lord Otomo Daimesu, his grandfather was a Mantis serving under Yoritomo by the name of Mokihara, Secrets of the Mantis, p. 4 and his father was Otomo Shikan. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 64 Unique Upbringing Taneji was raised with the Otomo and trained in their techniques, but he spent every summer with the Mantis in the Islands of Spice and Silk. In school he learned order and restraint, on the islands he learned joy and freedom, to never allow restrictive rules to bar him from having a mind of his own. Lotus Personalities: Otomo Taneji Miya Hatori's assistant When Taneji passed his gempukku, his father sent him to serve his old friend Miya Hatori, a hero of the years following the Second Day of Thunder. Taneji became Hatori's Karo and one of the two main assistants of the prominent courtier. Otomo Taneji (Winds of Change flavor) He journeyed alongside Hatori and his fellow aide Fuzake Sekkou when Hatori traveled across Rokugan during the Four Winds Era. Secrets of the Crab, p. 4 Taneji sometimes showed a harsh demeanor, overreacting to Sekkou's questions to Hatori. Secrets of the Lion, p. 4 Lion and Mantis Lands In 1159 Hatori entrusted Taneji and Sekkou to travel alone to the Shiro sano Ken Hayai. They met the Kitsu Daimyo Kitsu Juri, who allowed to assess the historical records of the Kitsu family. Secrets of the Lion, pp. 46-47 They later traveled to the lands of Taneji's grandfather, the Mantis Islands. Their time in the Mantis lands had concluded with both self-proclaimed champions deeming the old shisha unworthy of their concern. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 4 Again at Mainland Rokugan The group sailed to the Ruined City, the fallen Imperial City Otosan Uchi, an intermediate point before they moved to the Phoenix lands. They were met by the Tortoise Daimyo Kasuga Taigen. Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 69-70 Taneji was sent alone to the Asako lands, Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 15 where he met the Asako Daimyo Asako Toshi. They pondered about the Dark Oracle of Fire attacks. Secrets of the Phoenix, pp. 31-32 The Phoenix had ignored the group, and they moved on. At Kyuden Asako they had received an anonymous note for a meeting in a small shrine. Chian, a former Shosuro and ninja, told them about the Shadowed Tower, a conspiracy for power within the Scorpion. The monk believed only an impartial outsider could bring an end to the threat of a civil war. At Kyuden Bayushi they were met by Bayushi Yojiro, the Master of Secrets, Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 14 moving later to Painted City, where Hatori alone met Shosuro Furuyari. Secrets of the Scorpion, pp. 31-32 In their quest eventually reached Shiro no Soshi. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 47 At Ryoko Owari Toshi they were visited again by Chian, alongside with Yogo Ichiba. They told that Hatori had been informed about the internal conflict, to make him understand that it was a Scorpion matter, and that Hatori had to keep others away. Secrets of the Scorpion, pp. 63-64 They moved to the Carpenter Wall, where Hatori would tell of the Tower to the Kuni Witch Hunters. Secrets of the Crab, p. 4 The Crab Clan Hatori had met Hida Kuon in the Winter court of the previous year, and they met again in 1160 at Kyuden Hida, introduced by Hida Reiha. Hatori had gained Kuon's sympathy with his past endeavours to favor the allocation of the Miya's Blessing toward the Crab. The new Crab Clan Champion, however, forced Otomo Taneji to depart from the audience, as Kuon was angered toward the political maneuvers the Otomo made before and during the Second Yasuki War against the Crab interests. Secrets of the Crab, pp. 13-14 Taneji explained that the xenophobic Hiruma would not receive him, so Hatori moved to Lone Candle Keep to visit the Hiruma Daimyo. He was met by Hiruma Tatsuya, who had been sent by Hiruma Masagaro to speak in his stead. Secrets of the Crab, pp. 31-32 At Kaiu Shiro Hatori agreed with Kaiu Namboku to use some of his engineers to improve Hatori's estates. Taneji knew personally these estates and provided Namboku with everything he required. Secrets of the Crab, pp. 61-62 Hatori's Wife Kidnapped They left the contested Yasuki lands after a meeting with Yasuki Jinn-Kuen, a prominent courtier. There Hatori got news about the disappearance of his wife, through a letter written by the Miya Daimyo Miya Yumi. Nevertheless, the group moved to Crane lands. Secrets of the Crab, pp. 79-80 Hatori and Taneji had a brief meeting with the Daidoji Daimyo Daidoji Kikaze, and left to the Kakita lands. Secrets of the Crane, pp. 23-24 Hatori later met the Crane Clan Champion Doji Kurohito at Kyuden Doji. They were making their rounds through the Fantastic Gardens, while Taneji trailed behind. Doji Yasuyo joined him and asked if there was something Taneji wished to tell her, something Hatori wished her to know. Taneji most probably told Miya Kamiko's disappearance. Secrets of the Crane, pp. 37-38 Kamiko is Released At Kyuden Kakita they met Hatori's old friend and powerful courtier, Kakita Munemori, who knew of his friend's problems. Secrets of the Crane, pp. 57-58 His old friend told Hatori about a safehouse of the Tower at Ryoko Owari, while Jade Magistrates led by the Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa arrived, alongside with Sekkou. During the march they were met by the Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi, who told that Hatori's wife had been released, with the instrumental aid of his lieutenant Bayushi Norachai. Miya Kamiko was sent to Shiro Moto, as a guest of the Khan Moto Chagatai, who would protect her as a matter of honor. Secrets of the Crane, pp. 73-74 The group moved to Unicorn lands, Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 4where they met the Utaku Daimyo Utaku Xieng Chi at Shiro Moto. An honor guard of Iuchi Shugenja and Shiotome escorted Kamiko back to Kyuden Miya, while Taneji and Sekkou followed Hatori toward Dragon lands. Secrets of the Unicorn, pp. 51-52 The Dragon Clan Upon their arrival to the Dragon lands in 1161, the group was met by Togashi Matsuo, the renowned student of the Clan War's hero Togashi Mitsu. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 4 The Tattooed Monk marched alongside them until they reached the Last House, the Kitsuki holding that laid before entering the Dragon mountains, where Kitsuki Kiyushichi met the group. Secrets of the Dragon, pp. 13-14 They met the Mirumoto Daimyo Mirumoto Rosanjin near Shiro Mirumoto, Secrets of the Dragon, pp. 29-30 and Tamori Tsukiro near Shiro Tamori, who was in stewardship of the castle due to Tamori Shaitung's absence. Secrets of the Dragon, pp. 47-48 After they visited Kyuden Hitomi, the group spent a time in the Dragon territory. Taneji expressed to Sekkou his disconfort that mysticim was part of everything in these lands. Secrets of the Dragon, pp. 65-66 Imperial Court Hatori taught him about the real world, about the disparity between clan samurai and what drives made them so different from each other. With Miya Hatori's recommendation, Taneji was appointed as an official representative for the Imperial Court. In this duty he once again travels around all of Rokugan on the orders of the Imperial Court. Imperial Bride In 1165 the Miya Daimyo, Miya Shoin, was tasked by the Emperor Toturi III to find a suitable Lion bride for him. Shoin send Taneji to interview Akodo Kurako, Miya Gensaiken to met Matsu Aoiko, Miya Hatori to see Matsu Kenji and Shoin would speak with Kitsu Dejiko. Taneji arrived at Shiro Akodo and sneaked himself in the castle's library were Kurako was studying several military and martial books. Taneji was greatly impressed by the Lion bushi, being educated, clever, and unafraid to speak her mind. The rest of courtiers were also impressed by their counterparts, and instead of weeding out the unworthy candidates, they were merely able to find four more than acceptable choices. The Honor of a Lifetime Growing Influence Taneji was a seasoned courtier, a facilitator, and peacekeeper. The fervor with which he believed in the cause of peace was unique among his kin. Since the last great Imperial Winter Court of 1169, Taneji had grown in authority within his family, a figure of power and authority in his own right. Masters of Court, pp. 160-161 Otomo Daimyo Taneji became the Otomo Daimyo following the assassination of Otomo Hoketuhime Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition Revised, p. 74 in 1170. Vacant Throne, p. 108 Taneji was married to Hoketuhime's niece, Champions, by Shawn Carman Otomo Asami, Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 8 who cancelled her previous betrothal to Bayushi Norachai, to strengthen his position as daimyo. Demeanor as Daimyo Taneji possessed none of the usual cruelty or guile of his kin. He approached through diplomacy and appealed to honor rather than blackmail or manipulation. Within his family some called him “shisha,” a nickname for the Miya Heralds, and Taneji was quietly proud of it. Fealty and Freedom, p. 122 Kolat Scrutiny The Kolat Master Morito put his eye over Taneji, as a possible recruit. Otomo Taneji (Lotus flavor) Master Steel sent a missive to the Otomo Daimyo, telling that once a new Emperor had come, it could happen that he would punish the Otomo for his failures that led in the end of the Toturi Dynasty. A tentative alliance was offered, by which the Otomo could secure their position and power through what they did best, the manipulation of information and economics. It was not known if Taneji answered. Fealty and Freedom, p. 124 Topaz Championship - 1172 Taneji oversaw the Topaz Championship in 1172 and announced it had been won by Mirumoto Kalen. The Topaz Championship, by Rusty Priske Yojimbo Taneji dismissed Hiruma Todori as his personal yojimbo. Taneji could not maintain the Hiruma Daimyo in such station during the Destroyer War. Seppun Goharu was appointed for such task. City of Darkness, by Shawn Carman Assaulted Taneji traveled to Ryoko Owari Toshi. There he was assaulted by several individuals, and Goharu would not handle with all of them, and was wounded. Only the arrival of three ronin, Gahseng, Setsuko and Asagi, let Taneji to survive this day. The Otomo offered further service to the men. Empress' audience: renewed Charters Taneji attended the Empress' audience, where the Great Clans were given new Imperial Charters. Duty of the Clans, by Shawn Carman Death and Heir Taneji and Asami had two sons. The second, Otomo Takuan, caused a scandal when he married into the Spider Clan, to the Susumu family's daimyo Susumu Kuroko, becoming Susumu Takuan. State of the Clans, Part 3, by Shawn Carman The elder son, Otomo Terumoto, became the new lord of the Otomo after Taneji was killed by Kommei no Oni, during the Imperial Winter Court at Toshi Ranbo. Terumoto was with his father during the attack, and he survived but Reconstruction: Fever Dream, by C. Thomas Hand fell to a deep torpor. He had slept through his father's funeral, and there were only Taneji's first-born, his son, and his wife, the Susumu Daimyo herself who ceremoniously lifted Taneji's bones from his ashes. Spring Kotei 2015 Fiction Act 1: Opening Moves, Day 1, by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Weeks after the assault, Terumoto awoke confused and uncertain of himself. Because of the oni's strange powers, it was possible the soul of Taneji had been trapped within Terumoto's body, haunted him, or had completely taken over. The Daimyo Project, by C. Thomas Hand, Mari Murdock, and Maxime Lemaire See also * Otomo Taneji/Meta External Links * Otomo Taneji (Winds of Change) Category:Imperial Leaders